Problema complicado
by Emmie Gin
Summary: Ronald Weasley, con tan sólo ocho años, cuando quiere algo lo consigue cueste lo que cueste, o eso intenta. Y cuando tiene hambre no puede pensar en otra cosa que en comer y las galletitas del tarro son la mejor opción, ¿o no?


**Problema complicado**  
Disclaimer: _Personajes de J. K. Rowling_.  
Historia original.

* * *

Ronald Weasley cuando quiere algo lo consigue cueste lo que cueste, o eso intenta.

El verano se hizo presente. La Madriguera se convirtió en el sitio donde nueve pelirrojos se trasladan de aquí para allá ubicando sus maletas de Hogwarts y ordenando todo el trabajo que les queda.

En esa mañana del quince de julio, Ginny, Ron, Fred y George se quedaron solos en sus casas, jurando y perjurándole a Molly que no harían travesuras ni mucho menos saldrían de la casa, a menos que quieran ir al patio. Ginny, con siete años, se apresuró a correr a su habitación apenas su madre se fue, le gustaba estar sola leyendo revistas mientras se acomodaba cerca de su ventana el cual le daba aire fresco a la habitación. Ron permaneció en el living, dudando entre ir a descansar al sillón o jugar una partida de ajedrez. Fred y George, mientras tanto, cuchicheaban por toda la casa. Ron no les hizo caso y siguió con lo suyo. El tener ocho años lo hacía enojar, quería llegar a tener once e ir a Hogwarts. Charlie le contó muchas veces que es un castillo gigante lleno de magos, brujas y fantasmas. Ron esperaba impacientemente su llegada a Hogwarts.

Tan absorto en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que Fred y George habían corrido escaleras arriba, y Ron agradeció eso.

Después de descansar diez minutos en el sillón y jugar ajedrez solo, el estómago de Ron pedía comida a gritos. Él no sabía que tomar de la heladera porque su madre siempre le regañaba al tocar la comida para la cena, y el tarro de galletitas siempre permanecía en la alacena para escapar de las manos de los pelirrojos. Bill, Fred, George y Ron siempre se las comían en el momento y después Molly los hacía comprar más al ver que se los comieron todos.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Ron seguía con hambre y sigilosamente fue hasta la cocina para buscar algo comestible.

—Oye... ¡Ron! —gritaron al unísono Fred y George. —A que no llegas a tomar el tarro de galletitas.

No sabía en que momento habían llegado, pero Ron maldeció a los vientos el hecho de que otra vez estén molestando. A los gemelos los quería, pero cuando interrumpían sus cosas, lo fastidiaba.

Sus hermanos siempre lo retaban a algo "a que no haces esto", "a que no haces aquello". No siempre cumplía, pero cuando no lo hacía tenía que cargar con las burlas de los gemelos.

—Vamos Ron, tú puedes hacerlo —animó George.

—Y si no lo hago, ¿qué?

—Pues te quedarás con hambre —respondió Fred.

Y eso es lo peor que a Ron le podía pasar.

Tomó un poco de aire y fue a buscar la escalerita que tenían en el patio. Los Weasley tenían dos escaleras, una grande para casos de gran altura y una chiquita especial para momentos en que no lleguen a alcanzar algo con escasa distancia. El pelirrojo eligió ésta última y con un poco de fuerza la llevó a la cocina. Se preparó mentalmente para subir y abrió la escalera. Agradecía el hecho de ser un poco más alto de lo normal, así no tendría que ponerse de puntillas y tener que caerse.

Hasta que pasó lo que no quería que pase.

La señora Weasley no le gusta dejar a sus hijos menores solos en casa pero cuando debía comprar comida que faltaba, no podía llevarlos a todos. Ginny que quería ir por un lado, Ron por el otro y los gemelos se dispersaban en menos de un minuto. Pasó por esto incontables veces y por eso, ahora tomó riendas en el asunto. Antes de salir de la casa, les hace jurar a los chicos que no salgan de la casa, como mucho hasta al patio pero no para quedarse bastante tiempo.

Compró lo suficiente para el almuerzo y regresó sosteniendo un par de bolsas pesándole en los brazos.

Cuando llegó a la casa, lo primero que hizo es dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa más cercana a la puerta. Después empezó a cuestionar por la casa los nombres de los chicos para saber si todo andaba bien. La única que respondió fue Ginny. Como sabía que los gemelos son de hacer travesuras, fue recorriendo la casa para buscar en donde estaban. Lamentó haber pensado esto.

Cuando entró en la cocina, la escena fue única.

Ron estaba intentando alcanzar como podía el tarro de galletitas, mientras sus hermanos estaban sentados en un par de sillas mirando la escena como si fuese una película y en un rato llegase la acción. Hasta que Ron consiguió el tarro. Como no se sostenía de nada, le falló el equilibrio y cayó al piso, con tarro y escalera.

Molly gritó y caminó rápidamente hasta su hijo, esperaba que esté bien. Los gemelos se limitaron a mirarse y pactar silenciosamente que no meterían más en problemas a su hermano... al menos, por un tiempo.

Ron se levantó al rato, lo único que se lastimó fue la mano con un pedazo pequeño de vidrio roto del tarro, pero con un poco de magia y unas vendas que Molly consiguió lo solucionó en el momento.

Ahora, Fred, George y Ron sabían que estaban en problemas.

—¡Nunca pensé que les pasaría esto! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? George, Fred, aunque sea ustedes pudieron ayudar a su hermano a alcanzar el tarro. Y tú, Ron, no te costaba esperarme a que llegara de comprar la comida del día para que puedas alimentarte. No los castigaré, pero quiero que tengan en cuenta lo que les dije, ¿entendido?

Los tres asintieron y cada uno se fue por donde vino. Ron devolvió la escalera a su lugar, procurando no lastimar aún más su mano. Los gemelos se limitaron a volver a su habitación, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

La próxima vez, esperaría un poco más.

* * *

Siempre me gustaron los fics que tratan de la familia Weasley cuando eran jóvenes. Así que ésta vez intenté yo escribir uno y ver como quedaba. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
